How Did I Get Sick Too?
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: Sora gets sick and is surprised when Ran comes out to help. What happens when Sora learns a secret Ran has been keeping from him? “Don’t you remember Sora, when we were kids you made love to me.” SoraXSunao SoraXRan YoruXSunao


**How Did I Get Sick Too?**

**A/N** sequel to my fic Bed Ridden, thanks a bunch to **moriah93ohio** for giving me the idea of a sequel.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, lime between little kids, normal lime and alternate personalities that can't make up their mind who they want to sleep with.

**Summary: **Sora gets sick and is surprised when Ran comes out to help. What happens when Sora learns a secret Ran has been keeping from him? _"Don't you remember Sora, when we were kids you made love to me." _SoraXRan mentions of YoruXRan SoraXNao

…

"Feel any better Sora?" Sunao was leaning over Sora's bed, the pink haired teen had gotten better before Sora just the other day and was now caring for said bluenette.

Sora sniffed, "No…"

Sunao sighed, things weren't looking good today, Sunao had felt Ran stir a lot, he was obviously getting anxious and wanted to see Yoru badly. Sunao didn't know if Yoru had stirred, but he hoped not he **did not **want to get sick again! Sunao put a hand to Sora's forehead checking his fever, it wasn't as bad as it was yesterday, but it was still there.

"I'll be back," said Sunao walking to the door, "I'm going to get a bowl of water and a cloth, your fevers still high."

"Okay." said Sora who was still laying down.

Sunao was about to opened the door when he heard Ran in the back of his mind.

_I want to see Yoru I'm coming out!_ Sunao couldn't see Ran but if he could he bet that Ran was pouting.

_No you can't, Sora isn't well. _Sunao shot back, mentally of course.

_Then I wanna help, I need him to get better or else I won't be able to see Yoru!_

_Ran no…_

Sunao couldn't stop Ran, his need to see Yoru and make Sora well was to strong, clear pink eyes changed to blood red as Ran took full control over Suano's body, pushing Sunao way back into his mind.

"Nao, I thought you were going to get water and a cloth." said Sora who was looking at the pinkette.

Said boy turned revealing to Sora blood red eyes, Sora squeaked and sat up fast making his head spin so much that he would have fallen out of bed had Ran not of grabbed his shoulders and held him.

"Sora, don't make such sudden movements! You'll get dizzy!" Ran scolded, but not loudly in fear of making the boys head worse.

"Ran? What are doing out? Where's Nao?" Sora demanded.

"Shh, don't speak." he whispered, holding Sora in a gentle hug.

For some strange reason Sora did as Ran told him, "there," said Ran, "much better, now lay back down." Gentle hands held Sora's shoulders and carefully placed a blushing Sora so that he was lying down.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Sora, although he and Ran had "made peace" with each other he still didn't quite trust the red eyed boy.

"I want you to get better of course." he said putting his hands on his hips.

"_You_? Want to help _me_?" asked Sora making a point saying the words you and me louder.

Ran snorted distastefully, "Please don't be so full of yourself," Ran said with a flick of his hand, "I only want you to get better so Yoru will be better.'

"So why don't you get Yoru to come out instead of me?" asked Sora, none of this made sense, sure Ran would want Yoru better but why not let Sunao do all the work and when he was well again then come see Yoru?

"Yoru won't come out even if I asked him to," said Ran looking thoughtfully out the window watching the Chibi's out side, "he doesn't want to feel sick, he feels it enough when he's just in your mind."

Oh, that sort of made sense, Sora was still dumbfounded he really didn't like the occasional looks he was getting from Ran, maybe he should put a shirt on. Sora reached for his shirt which was on the floor, Ran's eyes obviously caught the movement and his pale hand latched onto the Sora's wrist, and he shook a scolding finger at Sora, "na ah ah," he said in a sing-songy tone, "you have a fever and you'll only be hotter if you wear a shirt."

"But-" Ran held a finger to Sora's lips pressing gently there.

"No you have a fever and it will only get worse if you do that." he said red eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

Sora nodded and Ran removed his finger, "good, now I'm going to get a cloth and cold water from the bathroom, do not move from that bed or else." said Ran opening the door.

"Or else what?" asked Sora, he didn't think he wanted to know but he decided he'd ask anyway.

A sly smirk crossed Ran's pale features, "I'll punish you." Ran's smirk turned into a smile as he thought _handcuffs, and whip is all I'll need…_

As if reading Ran's mind, Sora's face paled he didn't like the look on Ran's face, before he could ask what punishment Ran was gone.

"Why me…" Sora muttered quietly.

…

Meanwhile in the bathroom Ran was busy filling up a small bowl of water, while it was filling up he grabbed a face cloth. Turning off the tap Ran plopped the small towel in the water, Ran was quite pleased with how things were progressing Sora hadn't once thought anything of his sudden appearance. If things continued like this he might finally be able to give Sora a reality check of what went on in the lab between them.

_Which will hopefully be soon _he thought exiting the bathroom and heading back to his patients room.

…

Sora lay in bed staring at the ceiling having Ran take care of him was making him remember all the times he'd tried to get Yoru to come out. He thought those memories were long gone but he couldn't get rid of them now they just coming on like snippets of a movie in his mind…

_**Like this one time after the trip to the onsen…**_

_Sora was peacefully sleeping back in the dorms, the whole trip to the onsen had worn him out. Sunao too. Sora awoke and looked lazily over to his lover only to find the blankets pushed back. That only meant one thing…_

"_Bring out Yoru."_

_Sora's head snapped up he hadn't even felt Ran sit on him! "Yoru's not coming out tonight."_

"_I want to see Yoru! Let him out!" cried Ran._

"_No means no damn it!" said Sora._

_Ran laid down on Sora and started sucking on the poor boys neck, he rubbed his groin against Sora's and said in a velvety tone, "Yoru. Bring him out. Yoru…"_

"Sora…"

_**Or this morning before school in the showers…**_

_Sora was going about his usual routine in the shower and all was normal until he heard a voice the one that was slightly higher than Sunao's, and that meant…_

"_Go away Ran, Nao and I have to get to school." said Sora who was only just then aware he was wearing nothing. _

"_No!" said Ran stamping his foot like a small child, "I wanna see Yoru now!" With that Ran stormed into to Sora's shower cubical and pushed him against the wall rubbing himself against the bluenette, "I want to see Yoru…" growled Ran, Sora gulped._

"Hey Sora…"

_**Or even during this one time in class…**_

_Sora was staring out the window as usual, English was not his subject. He and Sunao now sat near each other, Sunao just behind Sora. Sora felt someone poke him with a pencil and he turned around only to be greeted by Ran's blood red eyes._

"_Ran!" Sora hissed, "get out of here!"_

"_No let Yoru out." he demanded poking Sora again._

"_NO! let Nao back or else we'll end up in serious trouble!" said Sora urgently._

"_Don't wanna," said Ran now stroking Sora's face, "bring out Yoru."_

"_God damn get away Ran!" yelled Sora as he literally ran out of the classroom. _

"_Oi, wait Sora! Let me see Yoru!" called Ran running after Sora leaving the whole class and teacher dumbfounded._

"Earth to Sora." said Ran lightly tapping Sora on the forehead gaining his attention.

"Huh wa - where?" said Sora looking around confused.

"Hey, hey clam down…" said Ran lifting the wet cloth and dapping Sora's forehead which was covered in sweat, "what happened? Are you okay?"

Sora was surprised by the amount of concern held in Ran's voice, "I'm okay." said Sora.

"Good," said Ran with a sigh of relief, "how do you feel better? Worse?"

"I actually feel a little better." said Sora, he was feeling a little better the cool water on his face had lowered his temperature a lot and he didn't feel like he was on fire any more.

"Thank God," said Ran, "now I can tell you something."

Sora blinked what would Ran want to tell him? "what?"

"Back when we were kids in the lab, you and I used to talk and stuff and you promised me something." said Ran sitting next to Sora who was sitting up leaning against his pillow.

"We did?" Sora was confused he didn't remember everything about that time but he really had no memory of Ran at all.

"Don't you remember Sora, when we were kids you made love to me." said Ran.

Sora's mouth hung open, he did what now with Ran when they were kids!? "say what there's no way that's true!" exclaimed Sora.

"Well that's what you promised me and you even made out with me and slept with me to seal that promise." said Ran.

"So I didn't actually do it with you?" asked Sora.

"No!" yelled Ran, "no you didn't even after you promised! I thought you were going to keep that promise to me but you didn't! you broke it and I have never forgiven you for it!"

"Ran…" Sora murmured.

The smaller boy began to cry choking on is tears, Sora instantly felt guilty is that why Ran hated him? Sora put an arm around Ran's shoulders and held him to him, the boy buried his face in Sora's chest and cried for a moment longer, Ran looked up at Sora half expecting to see Yoru, but it was still Sora. Ran hadn't noticed but Sora had lifted him on his lap and was gently rocking and holding him close.

"Tell me what happened when I promised that," said Sora gaining Ran's attention, "I want to know."

Ran took a deep calming breath, "It all started one night I came out for a visit…"

_**Start Flashback**_

"_Ran?"_

"_Sora, I'm scared." said a little Ran as he ran and hugged his friend._

"_Hey, it's okay, what's wrong?" asked a little Sora holding his new red eyed friend close._

"_I want to be with Sora forever." said Ran, "I want to be with Sora when we get older and we can make each other feel good."_

_Sora swallowed he had heard about what the true meaning behind "make each other feel good" meant only a few days ago and held Ran out so he could look him in the eyes, "Ran I promise you that when we can I will …I will make love to you." he said, making Ran's face flush._

"_Sora…" murmured Ran as the gap between their face grew smaller and smaller until before Ran new it Sora had pressed his on lips upon his own. Ran's little eyelids fluttered closed as he held onto to Sora and opened his mouth so that his more dominant friend could explore his mouth. Sora accepted quite willingly and continued to kiss Ran with his tongue until he heard Ran whimper for more, he broke their seemingly never ending kiss and looked down at Ran's misted eyes._

"_Not yet, but I promise when were older I will." said Sora._

_Ran nodded, "come on," said Sora taking Ran's hand, "let's go to sleep."_

_The two then curled up together and slept until morning arose…_

_**End Flashback**_

By the time Ran had finished he had tears in his eyes again, "I really did promise you didn't I." said Sora.

"Yes you did." said Ran sniffing.

"But you still remember such a silly little thing, I mean we were kids and we didn't know any better." said Sora and he realised what huge mistake he'd made, Ran's face grew red and tears came down his cheeks in streams.

"You bastard!" screamed Ran as he stood and headed for the door.

"Ran wait a sec.." said Sora getting up.

"No go away don't follow me I hate you!" Ran screamed as he slammed the door and ran away.

Sora feeling guilty followed him, it was getting late and he had to make sure Ran didn't do anything stupid.

…

After running around for what seemed like hours to Sora he finally found Ran in a park, the boy was sitting on a bench still crying and muttering things to himself. Sora stood silently behind him and decided to listen for a few moments.

"Why?" said Ran, "why? Why? Why? Why does he have to be like that, I thought he'd accept it not say that." Ran sniffed, "I hate him now, I do…"

"Don't say that." said Sora finally speaking Ran stood up and started to run again as he yelled, " go away I hate you! I hate you! I hate-" Ran didn't get to finish his sentence Sora grabbed the smaller boys arm and pulled him to him sealing his mouth in a burning kiss. Ran blinked ruby red eyes and they slowly slipped closed silent tears streaming down from them. Ran pushed himself up further in need of more contact, making Sora's tongue slip down his mouth further, Ran made a sweet noise of pleasure as Sora held him tighter not so tight it hurt but just right. When Sora pulled away Ran made an unhappy noise causing the bluenette to chuckle lightly.

"I'm sorry, Ran," he said holding the feminie boy, "I'm so sorry I broke that promise."

"Sora you… you don't think it's silly anymore?" asked Ran looking into Sora's sky blue eyes.

"No, no I don't." said Sora kissing the pinkettes forehead.

"I'm really glad Sora," said Ran tightening his arms around Sora.

"And I'd like to keep that promise, and grant it right now." he said smiling.

Ran smiled brightly, "then let's go back so you can."

Sora took Ran's hand and the two ran off back to the dorm.

…

_**The next day…**_

"Ow… ow…" muttered Sunao as he attempted to walk.

"What's wrong Nao?" asked Sora.

Nao stood in front of Sora with a murderous look, "why does my ass hurt so much?"

"I don't know." this only made Sunao even more angry.

"I'm going to kill you Hashiba…" muttered Sunao with an evil gleam in his eyes as he lunged towards the bluenette.

"Come Nao don't do this!" cried Sora running around the room trying to avoid his crazed lover.

"No way not this time, you freaking screwed Ran!" he yelled.

"I had to keep my promise!" yelled Sora.

"Who cares I'm gonna kill you any way!" Suano said still chasing only to see Sora turn around and reveal mismatched eyes.

"Now Sunao you wouldn't kill me would you?" asked Yoru taking a step towards Sunao.

"Sora I know you can hear me, stop hiding!" called Sunao.

"Sora can't come out right now can _I _take a message." said Yoru as he tackled his unsuspecting victim onto the closest bed.

"DAMN YOU SORA-!" was all Sunao could get out before Yoru's lips attacked his own.

**THE END**

…

**A/N - **yay it's finally finished, I know I know I skipped out the lemon, and I might write it, MIGHT, don't get your hopes up. But anyway reviews are much loved. R&R please-nya. Oh and if you think I can lower the rating from M do tell me.

…


End file.
